A Rainy Day
by Chichiforever
Summary: One Shot-Usagi and Mamoru on a Rainy day filled with Newspapers and a few surprise. Sweet, cute and fun.


**I know I normally write long stories but I figured a cute n fun one-shot is in. Order :) **

Rain fell hard against the small apartment, groaning Usagi threw herself on to the couch "I'm so bored!"

"Grab a book" Mamoru replied as he continued to stare at the newspaper. "I don't want to read, I did enough of that during school, besides, wasn't this supposed to be our spring break?" She raised her eyebrow at him, "I mean, who do I look like, Ami?!"

Mamoru laughed turning the page of his newspaper. "Usako, I don't know what to tell you. You have tried to watch TV, but complained that there was nothing on. I offered a board game, but you hate them"

Usagi shook her head as she lay on the small couch "Why don't you have any video games? At least Minako and I have video games"

"Then go back to your dorm," he laughed

"But it's raining"

"Your whining isn't making things better"

Usagi sat up crossing her arms over her chest, pouting, "You can be so mean sometimes"

Mamoru shrugged, "What do you want me to do Usako? I told you it was going to rain today but you insisted on coming over"

Glaring at her newspaper obsessed boyfriend, Usagi threw a pillow at his head "I know I did! I just wanted to spend time with you but all you've been doing since I got here is reading that stupid paper"

"Hey newspapers aren't stupid; they are filled with an abundant of information," Mamoru hissed as he laid the precious paper onto the coffee table. Crossing his arms over his chest he stared at her, waiting. "I placed it down, so what is it that you'd like to do Usako?" Catching his exasperated tone, Usagi lifted the paper off the table "Put it down Usako"

"So what's so important in this thing that has you ignoring your precious Usako?" Mamoru stood as Usagi jumped up over the couch waving the paper in the air "Usako" Mamoru warned, "Oooo it looks like you even marked your spot…mmm lets see…."

"Usako I really want to finish that article"

"Really?" she asked sweetly walking to the balcony doors of his apartment. "It really would be a shame if this paper were to fall into the rain"

Mamoru jumped after her. "I wouldn't do that", Usagi laughed running away from him. Chasing her around the apartment Mamoru turned the corner of his living room wall to the entryway, when he finally grabbed hold of the shrieking blond, she screamed as they tumbled to the ground. Mamoru pinning her down a look of triumph dancing in his eyes as their breaths entangled one another.

"You ok?" he whispered as his eyes looked to her just licked lips then back to her eyes. "Yea" she answered just as soft as he slowly came closer to her mouth. "Are you still bored?"

"Things are getting interesting" she answered with a smile as his lips locked onto hers. Her hands wrapped round his neck as her fingers played with the strands of hair that lay at the nape of his neck. A Moan escaped her lips as he ventured to her neck, slowly taking in the taste of her skin. His right hand ran up the right side of her ribs, sending a small spasm up her spine, while his right hand rubbed circles on her hip.

Pulling her hands to his chest she started to work the buttons of his shirt, it was then that his two hands came up clasping around hers, stopping her from furthering their action.

"What?" she whispered

Mamoru kissed the tip of her nose "we should stop" he sat up, pulling a breathless Usagi with him. "I want this to be special, a memory for you to Cherish"

Usagi leaned in on him touching his cheek with her hand, "this is special anytime with you is special, every moment I spend with you I cherish, Mamo-chan"

Mamoru nodded, "I understand, trust me I feel the same way it's just…" he sighed, "Your it for me, you know that" he said kissing her lips gently pulling her hand into his. "My life means nothing unless you're here with me…"

"I feel the same way Mamo-chan, so why stop what we both want?" She searched his eyes, as clarification washed over her. "This is about my parents, isn't it?" Mamoru stayed silent, "Mamo-chan…you and I have been inseparable since the day I was born. Our parents had our future planned long before we did" she laughed, grabbing hold of both his hand tightly "I know that you are trying to keep my "honor" in tack for my parent's sake, but trust me" she placed her hand on his cheek. "My parents would rather me lost my virginity to you than anyone else." She kissed his lips softly "I want you to be my one and only, your it for me too."

Grabbing her tightly Mamoru kissed her with the passion he was holding back. Pulling away slowly he whispered "I Love you"

The next morning Usagi awoke with a surprise. There on the pillow beside her was a note and a red rose.

_My dearest Love, _

_ Last night was beyond anything I could have ever dreamt of, words escape the joy I feel. Now, the sun is out and shinning, get dressed and meet me on the balcony for a delicious breakfast and a surprise._

_Love Always_

_You're Mamo-chan_

Usagi smiled as she jumped out of bed, throwing on Mamoru robe, tying her hair into a messy bun she raced out to find the love of her life standing beside the sliding glass door holding yet another red rose. "It's about time, foods about to get cold" he smiled

"Wow" Usagi stared at the white dressed table and blood red roses, however, what truly caught her eyes-and nose- was the plates of egg, bacon, pancakes, sausage, toast, cinnamon rolls and pastries. "Too much?" Mamoru asked sheepishly Usagi licked her lips as she took her seat "never" she answered quickly as she grabbed a chocolate wrapped pastry pocket. Mamoru laughed as she quickly pushed the pastry into her mouth, moaning as its buttery flakes melted on her tongue, "so good" she uttered her eyes closing as she savored its culinary sinfulness.

Finally opening her eyes, she looked to her plate, ready to fill it with a helping of egg and bacon, she stops. In her haste to savor the pastry, she missed the rectangular small box sitting on her plate. Slowly picking it up Mamoru smiled nervously "We took a big step in our relationship last night" She looked up at him "and I know that this is probably moving too fast…but…I've been wanting to ask you this since I moved into this apartment" Mamoru removed the lid from the top of the box in her hand. "Usako" Usagi gasped, "Will you move in with me?"

"I-I" She was shocked, Surprised, this was defiantly not what she had expected. fidgeting nervously, Mamoru clinched his hands together waiting for her response, "if it helps I even asked Minako for her blessing..." Nothing, Mamoru started to sweat "It's too much, really you don't have to answer" he went to close the box when Usagi pulled it away.

Shaking her head, she stood walking over to him. Leaning down she kissed him softly. "Yes" she whispers, "I'll move in with you" pulling out the Key from the box she smiled, "this is the most beautiful key anyone has ever give to me" she giggled as Mamoru pulled her into his lap. "It will be the only key anyone will give to you," he warned. Kissing her again the two continued to indulge each other with one another, until Mamoru hands went up her shirt. Usagi pulled away. "No" she said with a stern stare. Mamoru looked confused "No playing, until we eat" he laughed "its blasphemy to let all this delicious food go to waste"

"As you wish my princess"


End file.
